Sing me a Lullaby
by LunaBella88
Summary: Pitch has been defeated, and he and Autumn have returned home. The creature that drove Pitch to his insanity is gone, at least, for the time being, and finally the world is at peace. Until a new spirit is created; Shyness, sadness, no self confidence and a tragic death all make Lullaby a perfect host for a formless creature looking for vengeance. Sequel to "The Autumn Harvest"
1. The Birth of a Melody

**Hey everyone, welcome to the sequel to "The Autumn Harvest" I hope I did alright, I've never done a sequel before so please read with an open mind and any reviews with comments or constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

_**The Birth of a Melody**_

The forest was dark, the moon was shrouded in clouds so no light was able to shine down to guide her way as she ran, well, more like limped her way through the forest behind her old home. She winced with every step she took, blood dripped from her paling skin and tattered black dress, staining the soft grass beneath her bare feet. Her thigh-length ebony black hair was half matted to her face with blood, half swishing back and forth behind her as she tried to run. She heard a voice, his voice, angrily calling behind her, catching up to her. Fear gripped her heart and she felt a cold chill run down her spine. She winced, clutching the wound in her side as she ran uphill; this wound was considerably worse than the others; she was covered head to toe in dark bruises and bleeding gashes, the worst being the throbbing knife wound in her side. She felt tears begin to flow from her eyes; they stung against the cuts on her face.

She had to stop and catch her breath as she reached the top of the hill, she was ready to give up; she was tired, and she hurt so badly. She closed her eyes as she let out a breath, it was the middle of summer and her sweat had mixed with her tears and stung against her skin. She almost wanted to give up and just let him finish the job. She was just about to turn around when she heard a small cracking sound from beneath her feet. Looking down she gasped in surprise as ice began to form on the ground where she was standing; it was the middle of summer, how in the world was the ground turning to ice? She stood perfectly still, terrified to move as she watched the ice lengthen and stretch its way down the hill and into the valley below. She moved her foot slowly, attempting to step off the ice before she slid when a very sudden and very cold, and harsh wind slammed against her, knocking her off her feet and onto the ice as she slid down the length of it into the valley. She bit her bottom lip to make sure she didn't scream as she fell. She was thrown roughly onto the ground, rolling forward into the grass when she reached the end of the icy path.

She stayed down for a moment, trying to even her breathing and regain her senses. After a moment she pushed herself up onto her hands and knees crying out as the pain in her side intensified with the strain. Gritting her teeth she pushed through the pain and stood. Looking around she noticed the valley she had fallen into was surround by trees, the moon was trying to shine its slivery light to guide her way but the clouds got in its way. The wind picked up again; rough and cold, pushing her forward, as though begging her to keep running forward. Shaking her head at the idea she began to limp her way to the tree line, clutching her side, when a deafening bang echoed around her and throughout the valley. The wind abruptly stopped blowing and everything around her went still, she held her breath as her eyes went wide with shock and fear. And then she felt the pain, bursting from the spot on her back the bullet had dug itself into. Falling to her knees she gasped desperately for breath as she heard a sadistic laugh echo from behind her before it faded away back into the darkness.

Blood dripped from the new gunshot wound onto the grass below her, the pain was beginning to fade, she was going numb, and she couldn't hold herself up anymore. She fell forward into the grass; her black blood soaked hair was laid around her head almost like a dark halo. She struggled to turn her face out of the ground to the side so she could gaze up at the sky one last time. She couldn't cry anymore, she was out of tears. She felt like maybe she could be happy now, she would be reunited with her mother…Suddenly her face was cold; it traveled from her forehead down her face to the bottom of her cheek, as though someone was caressing her face, trying to comfort her. She smiled softly as she began to hum to herself; an old lullaby her mother use to sing to her through the years, even as a teenager, it was her favorite. And it would be the last thing she heard.

Her heart began to slow, and her eyes became heavy. And the small smile never left her face as her blue eyes closed for the last time, and her last breath escaped her lips. The clouds finally drew back then, and the moon showed its face, shinning down directly onto her still, pale form, bathing her in its silvery, glowing light.

* * *

Jack was on his knees at her side, his hand rested on her shoulder as he gazed sadly at her unmoving form. He had seen everything, from the very beginning. He had wanted to help, but he was not allowed to interfere. He scowled at the memory.

It started a while ago; her mother grew very sick before passing away. He didn't find out till later that she had been poisoned, by her own husband no less. A handsome, greedy, and vile rat of a man that had only married her for her inherited fortune; pretending that he had loved her and her only daughter. When she had died and he found out that she had left all of her fortune to her daughter in her will, he became enraged and began to abuse the poor girl. Jack had always been there to keep her company after her step-dad's rages, even though she couldn't hear or see him, he still stayed with her. And earlier tonight, her step-father had gotten so drunk and so angry that he snapped; he had taken his old rusty hunting knife and tried to go to her while she was sleeping. But she had been awake; she hadn't slept since the death of her mother, since the beatings started. She had tried to run, but he caught her before she reached the door; it had been brutal. Jack had finally had enough when he saw the rusty knife sink into her side, and he had used the wind to blast the angry man away from her so she could run. And she did; Jack didn't stay, he followed her out of the house and into the forest behind her old home to help her escape in any way he could. But it hadn't been enough. Her step-father had caught up to them and shot her. All their efforts had been in vain.

After wiping a tear falling down his cheek, he lifted her still form off the hard ground and into his lap, resting her head in the crook of his arm. He looked up to the moon then, watching as its pale light finally shown through the clouds and rested on her.

"Manny…there has to be something you can do," he whispered softly, "You saved me…can't you save her? She didn't deserve this..." He looked back down to her and brushed a stray lock of ebony hair out of her face. He could almost imagine how Pitch had felt all those years ago when Autumn had died in his arms, the only difference was that this girl was a stranger. He had cared enough about her as a person to help her, but he didn't know her. He sighed, now he would never get the chance.

And then…a miracle happened. The moons light that rested on her brightened and her body began to glow as a soft white light enveloped her. Jack looked up to the moon and smiled before laying her back down on the grass gently and taking a few steps back to watch her transformation.

All the gashes and bruises that marred her face and body began to fade and disappear. The blood caked on her hair, skin and clothes seemed to melt off of her. And her skin, white with death, seemed to gain back a little bit of its color. A gentle breeze swirled around her, playing with her soft, now clean hair and seemed to breathe life back into her lungs as her chest began to softly rise and fall. And Jack could have sworn he heard the faint echo of music, a gentle humming in the breeze that caressed her gentle face. And then the light faded, the breeze ceased and all was still. Jack held his breath as he watched her, waiting to see what would happen.

And then to his immense relief, her eyes fluttered gently open, no longer the blue she had inherited from her parents, but now a soft white silvery color. She was still for a moment, looking around, trying to remember where she was; and when it finally hit her she lurched upward into a sitting position, gasping as she looked around, wondering how on earth she was still alive. And then white eyes met icy blue, and a look of fear crossed her face as she slowly stood to her feet, waiting to see what he would do. He took a step towards her.

"Hey, it's ok, don't be scared. I won't hurt you…I'm here to help." He pleaded, hoping she wouldn't try to run from him. She didn't, but her frightened expression never left her face.

"Who…who are you?" she whispered timidly. Jacks heart fluttered, her voice was like the soft ringing of bells, and it was lovely.

He smiled at her as he held onto his crook-like staff with both hands, shifting his weight to lean against it. "I'm Jack, Jack Frost. I tried to help you before…but…I'm afraid I failed…I'm sorry." He looked towards the ground sadly.

Her face softened, "I…died, didn't I?" she questioned. He nodded his head slowly, his breath caught in his throat and he refused to look at her. She never took her gaze from him.

"You helped me escape, didn't you?" his head snapped up to look at her, his expression one of surprise, she smiled gently at him then, "The wind inside the house, the ice I slid down into this valley. And just before I…died, I felt something cold touch my face…was that you?"

Jack grinned and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Yeah," he chuckled out, "That was me."

"So…" she hesitated, almost afraid to ask, "What am I now?"

Jack turned serious, "Well, I'm not really sure. Manny brought you back for a reason, maybe I can help you find out why?" he questioned.

She gave him a confused look, "Manny?" Jack nodded his head before pointing up to the moon.

"The man in the moon, he brought you back, you're a spirit now." He smiled at her, hoping she would take it well. "Your name is Lula, isn't it? I think that's what I heard that man call you."

Her smile fell and Jack felt his heart sink; he probably shouldn't have brought that up. But she didn't appear to be upset; she looked like she was deep in thought before she looked back up to him curiously.

"It was but…I had a dream after I died. I think it was a dream anyway, someone told me to wake up; wake up and sing. And then he told me my name from now on was Lullaby." She scrunched her nose in confusion; he thought it was kinda cute. Jack finally got brave enough to take a couple more steps towards her and she looked up at him. He was only a couple inches taller than her.

"Then what ever you're meant to do, it has something to do with music…Lullaby…I like that name, it suits you." He smiled when she blushed at his compliment. But it didn't last long as her blush faded and she hissed in pain, dropping to her knees and clutching on to her shoulders.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Jack dropped his staff as he kneeled down in front of her, checking over her to see if she was still injured anywhere. She turned her head to look over her shoulder, a searing pain spread across her back, and she cried out as she felt the skin over her shoulder blades begin to tear. Jack was horrified as he watched her skin separate from itself; and then he was astonished. Rather than blood seeping out from her skin, he saw a pale blue color push its way through before bursting forth from her back. They were wings! Thin and long, light blue feathered wings, and they were beautiful.

He turned his attention back to her when he heard her gasp for air; she shuddered as the pain ebbed away and fresh tears spilled down her cheek. Placing both hands on her shoulders he looked into her tearful white eyes and smiled. "You okay?"

"What…" her voice was shaky, "What was that?"

His smile grew, "You have wings now. Manny obviously has something big planned for you, since he's given you means to travel fast." He joked trying to cheer her up a bit. She smiled slightly. Taking her hands in his he stood, pulling her up gently with him and steadying her as she stumbled backwards at the new weight.

"Want to give them a test run?" He smiled playfully.

Before she could answer, a soft melody echoed around the valley, bouncing off the tree line and dancing in the air around them. It was a small feminine voice humming a gentle melody. Lullaby seemed to be entranced as she took a step towards the source of the sound. Jack placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her, they didn't know what it was, and it could be dangerous.

She turned to him with a sad look on her face, "That voice," she whispered, "its mother…" she turned back to the sound and slowly started to make her way to the tree line. She could have sworn she saw a tiny white light, just floating at the edge, calling to her. That's where her mother's voice was coming from, and the closer she got, the louder the singing got, and the bigger the ball of light became. Jack stood behind her, staff back in hand clutching it tightly in case something happened.

When she stopped in front of it, it was about the size of a basketball, and the singing was as clear as if her mother was standing right in front of her. Hesitantly, she reached out to touch it, her heart beat wildly in her chest; she was just a little frightened. But when her finger tips reached the warmth of the light, it brightened then burst and dissolved into tiny bits of glitter before disappearing into the air. She had to shield her eyes from the sudden brightness, but when she opened them again, instead of a glowing ball of light, there was a chestnut brown violin gripped in her hand. Gasping in surprise she looked at it a bit closer, she recognized this violin; it was the one her mother had given her when she was young. It was her only treasure, as she ran her fingers gently over the smooth wood, she remembered how she would stay awake for hours in the park practicing and singing along with whatever melody drifted from her fingers into the air.

Smiling gently, she lifted the violin to her shoulder, positioned the bow in her other hand, and softly glided the bow across the strings, relaxing as the gentle familiar sound drifted from her hands and echoed into the surrounding valley. Recognizing the song she was playing, she took a deep breath and began to sing along with the beautiful sound of her treasure. She was taken aback for just a moment as she heard her voice echo throughout the clearing. Her face turned red just a bit, she had forgotten for just a moment that Jack was there, she was embarrassed at the thought of someone else hearing her sing. She had a beautiful voice, like an angel some would say, but she didn't think so, she had a lot of trouble with confidence. She abruptly stopped singing and held the violin behind her back as though she had been caught with a toy she wasn't supposed to have.

Jack had been in a daze listening to her play, it was the most beautiful thing he's ever heard, and her voice was almost too good to be true. He understood now why Manny had named her Lullaby; her gift was the gift of music. When she stopped playing he snapped out of it.

"Why did you stop?" he asked as he lifted off the ground and flew towards her, "That was beautiful!" And he was confused when she looked surprised at his comment; did she really not think so?

She looked down at her feet as a light blush swept across her cheeks, "I've never played for someone else," she admitted, "I've always played alone, I never thought I was very good." Jack smiled at her modesty.

"Well," he chuckled, "the man in the moon seems to think otherwise…He's given you a gift. Congratulations, you are now officially the spirit of music." He beamed at her. Her head snapped up at him in shock, before looking down as she moved her arms to hold her violin in front of her.

"Come on," he smiled, holding out a hand to her, "First let's teach you how to fly, and then I'll show you what to do with your new gift." She hesitated at first, but when she looked back up at him, she saw the honesty and kindness reflected in his eyes. She nodded her head as she reached out and placed her hand in his.

* * *

**Well there you have it, I hope it met everyone's expectations...or at least some of you. **

**Find out what happens next in Chapter 2!**


	2. A Mysterious Friend

_**A Mysterious Friend**_

The light of the sinking sun blazed forth from the horizon, stretching upwards into the sky, desperate to stay visible while the sun set beneath the earth. The colors were transformed, painting the clouds different shades of purples and blues, and the once light blue sky faded into rich oranges and reds. The chilly winter wind blew its way through town as the busy traffic of the city had slowed and the evening drew to a close. And loving mothers were putting their sleepy children down for bed so they could be wide awake for school early in the morning.

When the suns light had finally been pulled away and the darkness crept its way into the sky, if you were still and quiet enough, you could almost hear the soft beat of feathery wings fluttering through the nighttime sky. Black silky hair danced behind her as she softly beat her pale blue colored wings against the cold wind. Her long black, flowing dress swirled around her in the wind, the sleeves of her dress were loose and fell over her shoulders to rest on her arms. Her silvery white eyes shined in the rising moonlight as she searched for the perfect place to fulfill her duty. It didn't take her long; right in the center of town was a small park, a place children could go to play when school was out, or loving pet owners could walk their dogs, or star-struck lovers could walk, hand in hand together. At the very center was a large stone fountain, the majestic shape of a large swan was delicately carved with wings spread out, as though at any moment it would spring to life and fly away to some exotic destination. At the very top, crystal clear water burst forth from its opened beak and cascaded into the small pool below. It was beautiful.

With a practiced grace she slowed the beat of her wings and lowered herself down, placing both feet together on the head of the stone swan, and keeping her wings outstretched to keep her balanced. A soft, blue glow emitted from her small delicate hands as she raised both arms to a particular position next to her head and above her shoulders. When the glow softened and faded, a dark chestnut brown violin rested delicately between her left hand and shoulder, while her right hand gently held the long bow against the strings of the instrument. And taking a deep breath to focus herself, she slowly began to pull the bow back and forth across the delicate strings, the fingers of her left hand danced across the neck of her treasure as a gentle melody flowed forth from her fingers and echoed, drifting around the park, through the city and into the bedrooms of restless children. The soft blue glow returned as she played, a silhouette around the violin, and the magic kicked in; Out of the air, mixing in with the soft melody, came the echoing of a piano swirling with the sounds of flutes, cellos, and trumpets. An entire orchestra was at her command, all with the simple flick of her small wrist, bursting forth from the treasure in her hands.

All over town, children and adults alike, found themselves unable to keep their eyes open any longer as their minds quieted, straining to hear the soft sounds of the gentle melody that lulled them into their dreams. And the spirit herself relaxed, losing herself in her own music, swaying back in forth in time with the tune. And as her masterpiece slowed itself into a close, fading back into the darkness of nighttime as the last echoes lingered then faded, something bright and golden shining in the night captured her attention. She watched as tendrils of golden sand snaked their way through the night air, swirling around her as they went, entering into the homes and dreams of those she had just sent to sleep. The Sandman was right on time; he must have been listening to her play, waiting for her to finish up before sending the children their dreams for the night. Lowering her arms to her side, the blue colored light once again engulfed her violin and bow and faded back into the night, taking her treasure with it. And with a job well done she bent down low before shooting herself back up into the air, beating her wings hard against the cold wind, leaving the sleeping city behind.

She had been the spirit of music for a few months now, traveling the world to encourage and empower those who had a passion for music, spreading lullabies to those who couldn't sleep, creating a romantic atmosphere for young couples as they realized how they felt about each other, setting the mood for Cupid to do his job. She enjoyed what she did to the fullest, and Jack had been there from the beginning to guide her and help her discover her powers. He hadn't stayed long however, he had been called back by the guardians. Winter was coming to a close and he was no longer needed to bring snow and ice to the world. She had been alone ever since, she knew Jack was busy as a newly appointed guardian, but she still couldn't help but feel a bit…lonely. She knew no one could see her, and who had ever heard of a spirit of music anyways?

She shivered at the cold night wind rushing past her as she flew to what she called home. She didn't exactly have a home to call her own, but every night she would return to the familiar valley that she had died and been reborn in. After gently landing on her feet and folding her feathered wings behind her, she walked over to her usual spot at the bottom of the hill leading into her valley and sat herself on the cold, soft grass, drawing her knees up to her chest and draping her bare arms loosely around them as she gazed up to the moon, white eyes meeting white light. She shivered again as the wind picked up, goose bumps rose on her arms as she held herself tighter, trying to find warmth. She was pleasantly surprised, however, as alien warmth began to radiate from her head, spreading through her all the way down to her feet, enveloping her and ceasing her shivering. She smiled at the familiar warmth.

"Hello again" she said smiling. She felt a familiar presence snake its way into her mind.

"_Hello again, Lullaby…" _It whispered back, its voice was dark and slightly off putting, but it was comforting none-the-less. Lullaby had grown so lonely in the last few months, Jack had been away for so long, and she never really got to meet the other guardians. She scoffed; it wasn't like they ever took the time to find her anyway. Even when she was a child they didn't bother. Her mother had been too softhearted, she couldn't stand the idea of telling her precious girl about Santa clause and the Easter bunny, only for her heart to be broken when she grew up to find out they weren't real. Sure she knew about them, and she had even tried to prove her mother wrong by trying to find signs that they did exist, but she never did, and her heart broke anyway. So for her whole life she didn't believe in them until she died and met Jack, who had proved to her that they were real. Though she smiled at him, she was devastated in her heart, why hadn't they ever come for her? She sighed as her smile faded into a frown.

"_Why do you torment yourself with thoughts of your past?" _it cooed, "_They failed you, they forgot about you, but I promise, I never will. Why don't you give up on Jack?" _

He had a point, Jack had left her a while ago and he hadn't returned since, he hadn't even bothered to send word that he still remembered her. She had gotten so lonely that just about a month ago, she had been crying silently to herself, remembering her mother and her life before that man had come into their lives; she missed it all so much. And then a voice had found its way into her head, it had terrified her at first; she thought she was losing it. But it he had assured her she wasn't going crazy, he was just a lonely formless spirit, looking for company, and her heart went out to him, knowing exactly how he felt. He visited her every night since then, keeping her company and comforting her through her solitude.

She sighed, shaking her head. "Jack tried to help me when I died, I told you that. He taught me everything I know now, and he was there to help me. I can't give up on him just yet." She was determined to stay loyal to Jack, no matter what. She heard him chuckle inside her head, dark and echoing throughout her mind.

"_You are a very good friend, loyal to the fullest. But be careful who you give your heart to, Lula." _He whispered, voice dripping with concern.

She smiled at the nick name he used for her, which coincidentally happened to be her real name in life. Jack was the only one to call her by her new name, Lullaby. She didn't mind either way, to her, a name was just a name. Speaking of names, she realized, after all this time, he never gave her a name to call him. She heard him laugh again; that's right, when he was in her head he could hear her every thought.

"_You are free to call me what you wish," _he answered her silent question. _"But for now, you may call me...Kozmotis."_

"Kozmotis?" she asked, what a weird name, "Why would you want me to call you that?" she raised an eyebrow.

"_It used to be the name of a…let's just say a very old friend"_ he responded, his voice seemed a little sad.

"Alright…Kozmotis it is then" she beamed, happy to have someone to talk to, even if it was a voice inside her head.

"_Why don't you sing for me, dear? That always lifts your spirits." _He whispered back to her.

She smiled, he was right. She did love to sing, and there was nothing wrong with a little practice. She closed her eyes, and taking a deep breath she began to hum a gentle tune listening as her voice echoed around her and into the night air. But this one was different from the others; it was dark and melancholy, beautiful, but heart breaking. And the worst part about it was that she didn't even notice how sad it sounded. Everything around her had been tuned out and forgotten as she lost herself in her melody.

* * *

"Finally!" Jack shouted as he somersaulted through the air. He had been busy with winter and then cooped up at the Pole for so long, he was thrilled to finally be out. The first thing he did was to go visit Autumn, he hadn't seen her in so long and he really missed her. And while she had greeted him excitedly, Pitch was a little less than enthusiastic about his surprise visit. He may not be causing any more trouble, but that didn't make him any fonder of the guardians, especially Jack, and especially after he found out how Jack had felt about Autumn. Regardless, Pitch watched his manners while Autumn was with around.

Jack had gone on and on about the new spirit he had met a few months ago, how beautiful and talented she was. Autumn was thrilled that he had finally found someone he could connect with, and he didn't stay to visit long (much to Pitch's relief). He hadn't seen Lullaby in so long he was itching to see her. Autumn waved him goodbye when he left, Pitch didn't utter a word, only glared in his general direction as he flew into the sky and out of Autumn's forest.

It was dark now, he hoped Lullaby would be finished with her work by now and back in her valley like she usually was. Sandman had been keeping an eye on her and reporting to Jack about her progress, keeping him updated on how she was doing. According to Sandy, she was doing very well, she was good at it and from what he saw she loved it.

Finally reaching his destination he stopped, mid-air, as he heard a familiar echo, a distant humming, it was beautiful. Jack frowned, it also sounded sad...really sad. He felt worry twinge in his heart as he flew downwards, following the soft voice. He found her sitting at the bottom of the hill, knees drawn to her chest and her eyes were closed while she hummed away. Jack couldn't take it anymore, her melody sounded so heart breaking, he didn't even want to know if it had words to it or not.

"Lullaby!" he shouted as he descended down to the ground in front of her, his frown still in place with worry. Her white eyes snapped open as she gazed up at him, and her lips turned up into a smile.

"Jack!" she shouted as she jumped to her feet and lunged at him, tackling him in a tight hug. He laughed as he caught her and wrapped his cold arms around her, returning her hug and resting his chin on the top of her head. The worry faded from his mind as he pulled back and looked into her shining eyes that beamed so happily up at him.

"Where have you been? I missed you!" she whined scrunching up her nose in a mock glare. Jack chuckled at her cuteness.

"I know I missed you to; I've been so busy I haven't had a chance to do anything lately. The other guardians finally gave me a break though, so I have a few days to goof off." He smiled brightly at her. Her mock glare fell as she beamed up at him.

"You know what that means right?" her smile turned mischievous.

"Uhm…no, what?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

And with a speed he didn't even know she had, she spread her wings and shot up into the air laughing as she went.

"Race you!" she called back down to him as she took off.

Jack laughed, excited that she knew exactly what his idea of fun was. Staff in hand he darted into the air after her, leaving a few snowflakes in his wake. Easily catching up to her he rolled onto his back in mid-air, putting both hands behind his head as though he was lounging.

"So where are we racing to," he shouted above the rushing wind. Her grin went from ear to ear.

"China!" she called back before zooming off ahead of him again. When did she learn to fly so fast?

Turning himself upright he watched her speed in amazement, and then laughed before zooming after her, determined not to be the loser.

* * *

**-Well that's it for this one, not much went on in this chapter, I was itching to get it published tonight. I want to do more in the next one so it might take me a couple days so stay tuned!**

-**If you want to hear the song Lullaby played in the beginning of the chapter, go to you tube and look up "La Corda D'oro - Salute D'Amour".**

**-Stay tuned for Chapter 3 Kiddos!**

**-Luna Bella-**


End file.
